Kuro no himitsu
by Kyandi Garu
Summary: Tsuki a crazy short girl thats was always treated like a orphan by her family. That all changes when she goes to Cross Academy and meets a certain someone. I suck at summaries  OCxRido slight OCxZero
1. Moon One

"Ah, Tsuki there you are." Yuuki ran up to me her long hair followed. I got to Cross Academy a year after the attack. I never knew what happen or what the night class was. It's always been me and Yori until a week ago, that's when I met Yuuki.

I don't _**not**_ own vampire knight, but I do own the OC's in this story so enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Don't you have class Yuuki?Not to be rude or anything." She smiled at me and shook her head.<p>

"No night class has been canceled I just came to tell you to get back to your dorm and stay inside." She looked serious really serious and that's so unusually for her. I gave her a reassuring smile to let her know I wasn't going to leave my dorm again. Truth is I am gonna leave my dorm, I'm and adventurer I must know what's such a threat outside. By the time I got back to the dorms there was a loud crash. I turned around to see smoke coming my way.

"Oh crap." First thought I got was fire before I could cry for someone's help a person appeared. It was a lady with brown hair. She looked messed up like crack head messed up. I looked her up and down stopping at where she was holding her arm. "Ugh...Miss Need any help..." I wasn't sure if I should open the door. She made a weird gurgling noise and her eyes seem to glow, not only were they glowing but they were red.

I opened that door as fast as I could and ran inside I looked back for only a second to see her chasing after me mouth wide open revealing a pair of pearly white fangs. "M-Monster!" I shriek as she clawed my back a little while I scampered up the stair like a rat being chased by a cat.

"Bloo...d...b...l...oood..." Her voice crackled in the air I screamed again. Soon I reach the upstairs to find more of those Monsters eating my friends. I looked around to see if I could find Mizuki my best friend. I found her alright in another one of those monsters, but this one was different he was tall and looked like Kaname only difference was he has messy hair. Mizuki looked at me pleading eye to come save her.

"Mizuki..." Tears started coming down my face. How could these things do this. How did they even get in, Is anyone even alive to call the cops or CIA or FBI or something. I watched as she reached towards me arms shaking from fear and probably blood loss. "Tsu..ki...ru...n." My best friend from since I could remember turned to dust right in front of me.

I fell to the ground heart broke staring at the pile of dust. The monsters started laughing as if he was watching pathetic mice grieve over their lost mate that had just been eaten by a cat.

"You bastard! I don't know what you are or where the hell you cane from but you'll pay for what you did!" I Yelled at him how dare her kill someone and laugh as if he did it all the time.

"I suppose she belonged to you." His deep voice filled them room Mitch match eyes bore into mine as I continued to glare at him. "Well it doesn't matter any more, I finally found you my beloved Tsuki." The man smirked at me eyeing me up and down like a hungry dog would a juicy steak. I backed up slowly, I had a plan-well something like a plan but it's better than not having anything. I thought of running down to my room locking the door getting anything I can kill someone with and climb out the window.

His smirked disappeared already noticing how much more space there is between me and him now than it was before. "And where do you think your going?" He stood up and started walking toward me as soon as he did than I bolted right out that door like a rabbit that just got a cup of coffee.

"Stop her!" I looked back seen him chasing after me all the other monsters started looking at me some started moving toward me. Oh my gosh I'm gonna die. Soon I reach my room and flung the door opened and slammed it in one of the monsters faces before it could get in. I sighed, I just made it out of death. Not long before I relaxed I felt something hit the door hard. Another loud thud against my door pieces of wood started breaking form the door. I got up quickly and pushed my dresser up against the door.

I grabbed my well hidden metal bat and opened the window. I had no choice but to jump if I wanted to live, but soon to my dismay those things began spilling outside and started looking up at me. I stares awe struck at all of them red eyes glowing, teeth bared like rabid dogs.

I didn't spot the guy down so he must still be up here. I quickly shut my window and turned around to find him close to me. If he moved any closer his body would be against mine, he stepped closer and trapped me against the window inhaling my scent. "You bastard" I tried to swing the metal bat at him but he grabbed it before it could reach his head.

"Now, now what a feisty little girl you are." He smirked. He took the bat from me tossing it across the room. "Now your just a defenseless little girl."

I growled, no one talked to me like that! I managed to knee him where it hurts but that only resulted in me getting pimp slapped. 'Oh great now he's mad' I thought quietly just in case he can read minds.

He recovered from the attack quickly and picked me up, an slung me over his shoulders like a bad of potatoes. 'come on dude I'm a living being not a bag'

"I know what you are." He tighten his grip on me, I wonder why but my question was answered before I could ask it the window was open and he's gonna jump.

"Oh hell no! Let me go you suicidal bastard!" I started thrashing around in his arms e climbed out the windows and took to the air I shut my eyes knowing I was gonna die.

"You can open your eyes now." He dropped me to the ground.

"W-were alive! OMG we're alive!" I hugged the ground. "Oh sweet ground you don't know how much I missed you for the last past 5 seconds"

"Rido let her go!" I herd a familiar voice cry. Yuuki. It had to been her I can tell that annoying voice any where.

"Not a chance my dear niece." He appeared behind me hands over my eyes. "Sleep now my dear princess, sleep"

My vision started fading the last thing I remember is reaching out to Yuuki.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Aww man righters block has hit me now, but never fear! I will update again in the week with a longer chapter.


	2. Moon Two

I do **not** own VK I only own my OC's

* * *

><p>"Is she awake yet?" I herd movement but I couldn't see my eyes were still closed.<p>

"She will be if you don't shut up!" I'll just wait until they leave.

"Ya think she'll like it?" The voice from earlier asked. 'Like what?'

"Master said she liked them a lot. Come on let's leave before she wakes up." I herd foots step and then a door shut.

"Finally." I opened my eyes to look for what they were talking about. I herd rustling coming from under the bed and a soft meow.

"Oh my gosh is that what I think it is?" I jumped up from the bed and started feeling around underneath it. Soon my fingers brushed against something fluffy and I grabbed it.

"Awww a kitten." I started at the white ball of fluffy in my hands, it stared right back at me with those cute innocent black eyes. "Your so cute" I stroked it's head with my index finger. I had always wanted a kitten but those people would never let me have one.

_**Flashback:**_

"Mama can I keep it?" A 5 year old Tsuki held out the cute kitten towards her mom.

"Get that dirty thing away from me" Her mom smacked it out her hand into the snow.

"STOP! It's just a kitten." Tsuki cried picking it back up.

"Why can't you be more like you sister!" She smacked the little child into the snow. "You just like that dirty cat your worthless!"

"Why..." Tsuki started crying. "Why don't you like me."

"I don't like filth." Her mother turned her head. "Now come on. And leave that cat."

Tsuki took off her gloves and put the kitten in them to keep it wam and placed it on the front step of the shop. She waved at it and followed her mom. The drive home was long and quiet, no one spoke at all. The only ones in the car was her mother and her self.

"Tsuki when you get home go to your room and pack your bags." Tsuki looked up from twiddling her fingers.

"Why?" She was confused she hadn't herd any plans on going a vacation.

"Don't question me you stupid girl, just do what I told you!" Her mother glared at her through the rear view mirror. Tsuki just nodded.

Once home Tsuki ran inside the big mansion to her big pretty room only to find her sister in it.

"What are you doing home so soon." Her sister Kina asked. "Did your lesson go that bad?"

Tsuki nodded. "The instructor told me that I had no manners and no class and if she was my mom she would have sold me to be a slave."

Kina frowned. That lady had no right to say that to her sister. Yeah, she wasn't the most perfect being you'd ever see but she had the most loving personality. She'd forgive you even if you chopped off her hands and feet.

Tsuki went to her closet and dragged out her big suitcase and started stuffing it full of clothes. "Mom told me to pack my bags."

"Why? She's not selling you is she?" Kina stood up from the bed.

"I don't think so. It wouldn't surprise me if she did, I'm not a perfect child like you." Tsuki looked away from Kina. It was true, to their parents Kina was perfect because she got all A's and did everything right.

"Im going to talk to mom, she's gone to far." Kina walked out the room. Tsuki only sighed her life was so complicated. Not long after she herd yelling and things being thrown, her mom had anger issues and her dad wouldn't do anything about it.

She climbed on the bed and laid down staring at the silver ceiling covered in red moons. Back when her mom loved both of the sisters she had told her why she named her Tsuki. She said she had been staring at the sky when a lunar eclipse happen. It had been a touching story back then but now she believes her mom only named her that so she could ship her off to the moon.

"Tsuki brings your bags down stairs we're leaving!" Tsuki dragged the huge suit case to the white marble stairs and dragged it down her farther carried it the rest of the way to the car and put it in the trunk.

"Bye Kina." Tsuki hugged her sister tears started breaking free from her eyes.

"No matter what mom says you was always perfect to me" Kina whispered and waved goodbye to her sister as she got into the car.

_**End of Flashback**_

I looked around in the big comfy room making sure no one was in it. The last thing I can recall before ending up here was a creepy man and a lot of crack heads and Yuuki.

"It was only a bad dream." I sighed in relief. "But that doesn't explain why I'm here."

I put the kitten in the bed and started going threw the drawers. Nothing but clothes but these aren't my clothes. Where the hell am I?

'I gotta get outta here!' I started looking for a secret exit until I herd the kitten pawing at something. The door of course I mentally slapped myself...Im so stupid.

"Come here little fluffy kitty." I scooped it up in my hand and it stared at me. "Awww." I could help my self it was so cute.

I walked out into the hall where it was completely empty. Oh well no ones home. I started walking down towards the stairs who ever lives here wont mind me leaving.

"Ah! She's awake!" I looked down the stairs and saw a man with black hair and pointy nails.

"Oh hell no!" I ran right back up those stairs into a random room. The room was pitch dark so I had to feel my way around. I really don't wanna touch some Icky nasty weird creature. I walked slowly towards the other end of the room that's when I saw a small glowing circle. Like someone's eyes are glowing. Then another red glowing circle appeared.

"Your up early." A deep voice came from the end of them room. The person must be laying down so that means there's a bed in here. "Come closer."

It's either take my chance with creepy out there or weirdo in here. I pick weirdo besides if I find something sharp enough I can whack him with it.

I walked forward a little more until I ran into the front of them bed. I walked to the left on it were the figure was laying. I felt a pair of arms yank me down into the bed. My back pressed up against the figure front. 'Oh gosh what have I got my self into.' The person started train their finger up and down my thigh's.

"What are you doing?" I tried to push away from him but he held onto me some more. He then put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"You don't know how much I've been longing for you." He buried his face in the crook of my neck inhaling my sent. "You don't know how much you torture me."

"Get off!" I squirmed in his grip but to no avail he didn't let go.

"Master Rido the girl is not in her room." A middle age girl came in threw the door eyes glowing in the dark. She sounded scared.

"I know that. She's right here." I looked at her for help.

"Oh sorry to interrupt." She bowed and left.

My jaw dropped, she just left me in her with a man. Doesn't that just scream rape to anyone else?

"Dude let go!" I tried to glare at him. He murmured something. "Hello?" I poked his chest.

He started moving and scooped me up caring me bridal style out the door. Everyone in the hall started staring at me. 'Oh now they decide to be in the hallway'

"I can walk ya know." I looked up at him smirking down at me. Thats when it hit me. He's the guy that was in my dream. So it wasn't a dream, I was really kidnapped! "Your the guy from the Academy"

He frowned, "Yes I didn't know you would remember that part."

He set me down in front of a table full of food. My favorite kind of food. Pizza, cheese burgers, hot dogs, cake, and lots more. Yep I love the junk food diet.

"Oh wow is this all for us?" I started at the yummy looking food.

"No it's all for you." He sat across from me.

"Is that for me to?" I smirked pointing at the bottle of whine next to him.

He grinned at me, "I'm pretty sure you'll get drunk and what ever happens when your drunk isn't my fault."

'What will happen..._Oh_...Nasty Little perv.' I thought

'Mew?' The little kitten pawed at my hand. Soon enough a lady with long blonde hair came and set a big bowl of milk on the ground. The fuzz ball plopped down and started drinking his milk.

"So...Why Am I here...?" I stuffed my mouth full of pizza oh how sweet the cheese was.

"You don't remember?" He looked at me confused while sipping his whine.

"Dude, I have Dementia so no I don't remember."

"What?"

I sighed, "In simple terms: Memory loss."

"Oh." He watched me picked the pizza crust off and eat it.

"It's rude to stare you know."

"Hm." He set his glass down.

"So what's your name?" I grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Rido. Rido Kuran."

"Oh..Your related to Kaname?" He just looked at me as if to say stop talking now.

The blonde girl from before came and took the bottle of whine. She set a bag of blood on a plate.

"Is...that what I think it is..." I looked at him then back at the blood.

"You see sweet heart." He tore open the pack of blood and poured it in the whine glass. "Im not like you. I need blood to live."

"Your a..." I didn't want to say it. This couldn't be happen they weren't real. "Your a vampire?"

He nodded at me and started sipping on the red liquid. Someone it spilled out the glass a little and made a little trail down the corner of his mouth.

"Vampires aren't real." I stood up freaking out. Was everyone in this house a vampire?

"Tsuki." Rido appeared behind me hold on to me. He licked my neck before placing a kiss on it. "It seems I'll have to prove they are real."

He open his mouth revealing pointy teeth. 'He's gonna bite me!' I paniced.

"Stop!" I squirmed in his grip.

* * *

><p>Yay 2nd chapter out and it ends with a cliffy. Leave a review people.<p> 


End file.
